Something Brewing
by Cassandra Raie
Summary: ZUTARA! Zuko has been crowned the new Fire Lord and The Gaang are staying in the fire palace for a while, when a bad storm hits Katara is looking for comfort and can’t find it anywhere but it the new Fire Lords arms. ABANDONED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. obviously I do NOT own Avatar or any of these people. Or i wouldnt be writing fan fics, i would just make all this happen. and of course it would have ended in zutara NOT kataang. what a lame ending am i right? there was so much that was left unanswered. **

**anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

In the dark shadows of the room, a small figure could be seen on the bed, tossing and turning while out the window streaks of blue and white could be seen. In a sudden shock of what was happening around her, the girl sat up in shock. Then without warning a huge roll of thunder came crashing down.

In a sudden panic, the young water tribe girl ran out of her room and down the long dark halls of the Fire Palace in hopes of finding someone awake, anyone. She ran to her brother's room, hoping to god that he hadn't locked it. Slowly she reached out to grab the handle, Crap it was locked. She then ran to the next door which contained her good friend, and the avatar, Aang. But it was locked also. Then a sudden crash of thunder hit and before she noticed she was in the new Fire Lords room.

* * *

Zuko was shocked to see anyone in his room, what did they want? And why on earth weren't they asleep also.

"Hello?" he asked in a daze of sleep, still wondering if anyone was even there.

"Zuko?" asked a small and unsure voice from the door

"Katara, what's wrong?"

"The storm, it woke me up, I can't sleep with all this noise, and lightening. Every time I see a flash of lighting my mind rushes back to you and Azula…" she seemed panicked "and… well… it scares me… its always has" she admitted.

_Hmm, so finally I get to see the softer side of Katara, _he thought to himself.

Unsure of what she expected him to do, he just waited for her to speak again or do something.

"I know its wrong, and out of place, but would I be able to stay in here tonight?" she seemed uncertain, almost like he would hate her for even thinking it, but of course he didn't, he couldn't, she was his friend, and she needed help and comfort. And although he is not used to comforting people, he thought he should give it a shot, _I mean if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have defeated Azula, and I would probably be dead now... _he thought to himself.

"Sure" he made sure that he said it with the least amount of emotion as possible, he didn't want her to get any strange ideas. She slowly climbed into bed next to him when a huge roll of thunder rained down on the palace and she dived under the covers, Zuko smirked to himself just slightly and then pulled her out from under the covers and hugged her.

* * *

**A/N I know its kinda lame and all. but give me a break. this is my very first fan fic ever. so please be nice. i will update soon, lemon comming up in later chapters. reviews pleaseee.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Zuko's POV)

After a while I thought she must have fallen asleep in my arms, but then when a loud crash of thunder hit and a bright light came flooding through the window, I heard a small cry as she snuggled in closer to me.

I realised that what I was doing was wrong and that I shouldn't be holding her like this, but she was scared and I liked the feeling of having her in my arms.

As the storm subsided, I wondered what time it was and if I was ever going to get to sleep. But obviously the spirits had a different plan for us that night. I thought that she must be asleep by now but she wasn't. she looked up at me with tear stained cheeks, I didn't even notice that she started crying.

(Katara's POV)

"The storms going away" I said quietly almost sadly, I knew that I had to leave, it would be dawn soon, and the others will be waking up and expecting me in my room. But I really didn't want to leave Zuko, he was so warm and something about being with him was so comforting.

"I should probably go" Then I noticed the look on his face, he almost looked sad. Wait was he having the same feelings that I was? No, he couldn't be, I mean this is Zuko were talking about, he wouldn't think that way about me right? But maybe he did, maybe he felt it too, when ever we touched there were shots of electricity flying through my body, maybe he felt it. I wanted so badly to ask him to see if my suspicions where true, to tell him that it just felt so right. But I knew I couldn't.

"Sokka will kill you" I said, trying to convince myself more then him. I couldn't do it though, I couldn't work up the courage to get out of that bed and walk away, knowing that I might never return to it.

"You're right" he said, and that time I know that I heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

Before I realised what I was doing, my lips were tightly sealed around his. Suddenly realisation hit me, and I pulled back, feeling a crimson blush creep over my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" I tried to assure him but it was a lie, I knew exactly what I was doing.

Then as if we were in some cheap romance movie, he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me back in for another kiss. The only difference was this one was filled with heat and passion and lust. I had never been kissed like that before. It was so exhilarating. We were like that for what seemed an eternity, until we finally had to break apart for air. But he hardly gave me a second to breath before he swooped back in and kissed me again.

His tongue slowly slid over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I didn't know what was happening or what to do, but I obliged and parted my lips slightly. His tongue swooped in and immediately started fighting mine for dominance. I didn't know what to do, I had defiantly never been kissed like that before, so I let him lead the way and tried to learn from him.

Parting to breath, I said "I guess I could stay a little while longer"

In the dark I couldn't see much, but I knew that there was a smirk on his face, determined to wipe it off his face, I leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N ok so second chapter. what do you think? again please be nice. im not good at the whole writing thing, but i thought i would try. reviews would be greatly apreciated.  
and if anyone has any ideas about the story i would apreciate it, i suck at these and need all the help i can get.**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

A crack of light shone through the window, signally dawn would be coming soon. Then suddenly there was a sequence of knocks on the door.

"KATARA! ARE YOU IN THERE?" an angry voice yelled from the other side.

"GOD YOU BETTER NOT BE IN THERE!" yelled the same voice.

In a rush of panic Zuko and Katara jumped out of bed and wondered what to do.

"If he finds me in here, he'll kill you"

"so just tell him what happened, I mean that you got scared and no one else was awake, so you came in here to talk and we stayed up all night talking."

They were whispering too afraid to make any more noise.

"but then he will get suspicious because it took so long to answer the door."

"right" Zuko was slowly walking to the door as he said this "so lets answer it?"

The second the door opened and young warrior charged through and tackled Zuko yelling things that neither Zuko nor Katara could understand.

"Sokka, settle down" Zuko tried to reason with him.

"What did you do to my sister?" he screamed in Zuko's Face.

Then suddenly he was lifted off Zuko. He looked down and noticed a wave of water holding him up.

"Katara! Let me down!" he whined.

"okay" she dropped him to the ground as hard as she possibly could before sending a wave towards him to push him up to the wall, where she froze him, to make sure nothing more would happen to Zuko.

"Well while your just standing there, you might as well listen." She said anger breaking through her voice. "Yes I spent the night in here, but its not what you think. Last night I got scared by the storm, and I didn't want to be alone so I came down here trying to find someone awake, I checked your room but your door was locked, so was Aangs and Tophs. So I came to Zuko, but we stayed up all night talking. So nothing happened." She made sure she put emphasis on the last sentence.

Satisfied, Sokka mumbled an apology to Zuko, barely audible, knowing that Katara wouldn't let him go until he did. He may be stubborn, but he was nothing compared to his little sister. She released him and he walked out of the room sulking about getting beaten by his baby sister… again.

When he left the Fire Lord's chambers he wandered down the hall to see if anyone was awake when he ran into Aang. "Hey Sokka, where's Katara?" he asked innocently. "She with _Zuko_" he made sure to say Zuko's name in vain. Aang just ignored this, always thinking the best of everyone, and not finding it strange at all that she was with Zuko or that Sokka was so mad at him all of a sudden. He just thought that Sokka was in a bad mood like usual.

As he walked to the Fire Lords Chambers he started to realise that it was only just dawn, and Katara is never usually awake at this hour, and if she is, she's never near anyone, she usually stays in bed. As he finally reached Zuko's Chambers he opened the door to see Katara and Zuko out on the balcony. Zuko had his arm snaked around Katara's waist and she was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. But Aang just shrugged this off, maybe she was tired, or sick and he was just helping support her.

But when Zuko lifted her chin to kiss her, he was proven wrong. A million things ran through his mind at that moment. But the only thing that didn't, was to leave, run, move or do anything but stand there with a look on his face mixed with shock, despair and complete and total heart-break. Zuko noticed this and turned around to face him looking completely guilty. This caught Katara's attention and when she turned around she froze with a look of guilt, despair and pain on her face, she never wanted to hurt him. Aang turned on his heel and started to walk out of the room.

Only to look back and see Katara with tears running down her face, at that second he felt completely guilty for hurting her, but then shrugged it off and began to walk again. "Aang…" she called behind him, but he ignored the pain that her voice brought and the urge to turn around, run over to her and hug her and tell her that it was okay, and that he didn't mind. But he couldn't do that.

(Katara's POV)

After Aang left I somehow lost all my strength and struggled to stand, as I feel to my knee's I started to cry again. Aang was my best friend, I didn't want to hurt him. But I could never love him like he loved me, I had tried, I tried so hard, but I just couldn't, he was more like a little brother to me then anything.

I wasn't sure why I felt so guilty, I didn't have any commitments to him, I had every right to be with Zuko, but I guess I always knew this would happen. I was always too afraid to tell him that I didn't feel the same way, worried he might go into the Avatar state, or worse, break down completely. But now he probably hated me, but I guess I brought it on myself.

Zuko was looking down on me completely shocked at what had just happened, and the fact that I collapsed. I assured him that I was okay and he said that he was going to try and find Aang. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I wasn't in the position to argue with the new Fire Lord, I knew he would do it anyway, and this way, he wouldn't get mad at me, because spirits know he doesn't have the best temper in the world.

He walked out of the room, and I was left there on the balcony, the warm morning sun shining down on me like nothing had happened, crying like it was the end of the world. I am such an idiot.

* * *

**A/N ohh busted. reviews please? support is always great. im not putting up the next chapter till i have atleast 10 reviews. come on. 10 thats all. its not hard right?**

**i showed it the story to my mum. she loved it lol! its good to know no matter what she will support me. haha. more reviews pleasseeee?**

**PEACE PEEPS!**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning passed with nothing much happening, Zuko was out looking for Aang, Aang had disappeared with Sokka, Sokka was mad at me and Toph was training. _Hmm… Training._ I was still in Zuko's chambers, in my night clothes, I didn't want to leave hoping that he would come back, or that Aang would want to talk. But nothing happened, the sun just kept getting higher in the sky.

I walked out of Zuko's room and down the hall to find the room that I was currently staying in. It was a nice small room with red and black decorations everywhere. I tell you the people of the Fire Nation must get depressed pretty easily with all these disturbing colours. I changed into some loose clothes to go and practice my bending while I waited for one of the guys to come back, or night to fall, whichever came first.

I loved to practice my bending, it was the most relaxing thing I can think of doing, being one with my element, it just always made me feel safe. I started off simply with just a few little things, making a ball with the water, a water whip, playing with the waves.

I must have really zoned out on the rest of the world because I didn't even notice when Zuko walked up behind me. "Having fun?" the sound of his voice made me jump and drop the water whip that I was currently working with. _Oh well, its not like I was concentrating or anything_ I thought, I didn't dare say it out loud at the chance that he might get mad.

I hated when Zuko was mad, he was so scary, he seemed like nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted. Add that to the amount of people I'm sure he has killed and it's a bit scary. I must have zoned out again thinking about this because suddenly he was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Katara…? Is everything alright?"

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my train of thought and realised that he had a worried look on his face "oh, yeah, I'm fine" I assured him.

He sat down on the ground next to the pond that I was bending from and looked at me expecting me to sit with him. We just sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity, until I couldn't stand not asking him the question that was burning at my brain.

"Did you find Aang?" I asked almost too enthusiastically, he must have picked up on this because he gave me a strange look before telling me he didn't.

I let out the breath that I didn't realise I was holding in, and leaned up against him, wanting to feel the warmth and comfort from him that I had last night, but it wasn't there, sure he was warm, but aren't all firebenders? But that comfort that was there last night was gone. Disappointed I sighed and closed my eyes hoping that this was all a dream, and when I woke up everything would be back to normal, but I knew it wouldn't, and if it was, well then I wouldn't have Zuko would I?

As the sun started to set and the air started to get colder we decided to head inside for dinner hoping that the others would be back and safe. I know that Aang and Sokka can look after themselves, but I was still worried. What if something did happen to them? I would never forgive myself. The walk to the dining hall was long and silent. We passed several servants who kept whispering to each other, as if all this wasn't uncomfortable enough, now the servants are mocking me. But this didn't seem to worry Zuko, he just kept walking like they weren't even there.

We finally reached the dining hall and I let out a soft sigh of relief when I saw Aang and Sokka sitting at the table, but neither of them would look at me. At that point I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of the dining room, down the halls and out the front doors. I kept running and running until I hit the beach. I didn't know what had come over me, I don't know why I ran, but for some reason seeing both my brother and my best friend mad at me was more then I could handle. I had finally reached breaking point, after everything I have been through I just couldn't handle anymore. I didn't even realise that I had started crying. When I got to the beach I just sat in the sand wishing that when I go back there everything will be all right, but I knew it wouldn't.

I sat there for what seemed like years before I saw a figure walking towards me from the shadows, it was Aang. I looked away, not wanting him to see me like this, but he just kneeled down next to me and gave me a hug. I didn't know what he was doing, I didn't deserve his sympathy or his friendship, not now, not after what I did to him. But he just stayed like that, hugging me, until he finally broke away and looked me in the eye.

"It's ok, Katara, I'm not mad at you" he sounded so sweet, so sincere. I thought that maybe I was hearing things. "I just want you to be happy" tears spilled down his cheeks, I really admired him. He was willing to accept me and Zuko as a couple and stand all the heart-break and pain every time he saw us together, just to see me happy. He really was one of the greatest people I have ever met. No one else I know would have done that for me. I just couldn't believe it, I didn't deserve this, he hugged me again, assuring me that it was true, and I started to cry again.

* * *

**A/N -- im not too happy with this chapter.. i just couldnt get it right. but i think it isnt too bad.  
any ideas on improvements would be apreciated.  
please Reviewww!  
not updating till i have atleast 20 reviews. so if you want more please review **

**PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

As Aang and I walked back to the palace, I knew the inevitable was coming, I knew I had to face Sokka sooner or later. I kept thinking, hoping that maybe he didn't know and maybe he was just in a bad mood, maybe Aang didn't tell him. When we reached the palace I was proven wrong, Zuko was on the ground struggling with Sokka on top of him trying to hit him. I realised how hard Zuko must be trying not to firebend his way out of this.

Without a second thought I sent a weak water whip at my brother, pushing him off Zuko and warning him to stay away. Sokka stood up and gave me a look of pure hatred and my heart stopped. He has never EVER looked at me like that. I was so scared of losing my brother for life. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, the hand was timid and unsure on whether or not it should actually be there.

I turned around and saw Aang with a sympathetic smile and I sent a small, weak smile back at him trying to re-assure him that I was fine, but I wasn't and he knew this. "It'll be ok, I'll go talk to Sokka and try and reason with him" he said in a comforting voice and with that he walked out of the room, leaving Zuko and I in a state of disbelief.

Zuko slowly tried to stand up but failed and fell back down; it was only then that I noticed the blood on his face. I quickly ran to side and summoned water from my pouch. As the water covered my hand, it started to glow and I slowly put it up to Zuko's face. His wound started to heal and the water evaporated into his skin signalling that the healing process was complete. I slowly helped Zuko to his feet and walked him over to a chair insisting that he sat down. He slowly sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "I'm fine" he assured me, but at that point I wasn't worried if he was fine or not.

We were sitting in the dining room, where anyone could walk in, including Sokka. "What if someone walks in?" I asked a bit distraught, he just smirked at me before suggesting that we move to his chambers instead. I hesitantly said ok, still not too sure about whether we should or not. I trusted Zuko, but I knew what hormones could do to people our age, and honestly, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. One day, sure, but not right now.

We both got up and left the room, heading down the long halls towards the Fire Lords chambers, hand in hand, which was soon to be regretted. On our way we ran into Sokka and Aang, and neither of them seemed too happy about the situation, or the fact that Zuko was holding my hand. I could see Sokka's face slowly getting redder and I put my hand on my water pouch as a warning, which he accepted and walked down the halls towards his chambers ranting on about respect and decency.

Aang on the other hand just stood there looking back and forth from me, to Zuko and then to our hands. I instantly felt bad for him as I saw the heartbreak in his eyes. I was worried that this silence would never be broken, when Aang finally spoke.

"Zuko, can I talk to you for a minute" then he directed his attention back to me, "you can have him back in a minute, promise." I smiled graciously and nodded, permitting to two to talk. I told Zuko that I would meet him in his chambers, and that we needed to talk also and he nodding politely before walking off with Aang.

When I had reached the chambers I sat on Zuko's bed waiting. Thinking about the previous night's events and how much they threw my life out of balance. I smiled to myself slightly thinking of the way Zuko had kissed me and a small crimson blush crept across my cheeks, I was glad that Zuko wasn't there to see it.

Then suddenly the doors to his Chambers flew open and a figure could be made out. I knew instantly who it was, and I wasn't expecting to see him here. He walked over to me and started yelling at me asking how I could do this after everything Zuko had done to us, all of us. But it was when he started to blame Zuko for out mother's death I lost it. "Sokka that's enough! I know you don't like me and Zuko being together but too bad. What happened to our mother was not his fault and you know it. He had no control over any of that, he was just the prince then and had no say about anything like that! I know that it's hard to except Zuko and me as a couple but your going to have to!" I was screaming and tears threatened to escape my eyes.

"No Katara, it isn't hard, it's impossible"

"Yeah? Well maybe sometimes the hardest things and the right things are the same. I don't want to loose you Sokka, but I don't want to lose Zuko either. How would you feel if I didn't like Suki? And I wanted you to break up with her, or else I would never talk to you again. How would you feel? Yes Zuko has done some bad things in the past, but that's just it Sokka, it's the past, he is a different person now." I couldn't hold it in any longer, those tears that were threatening to escape had, and I was now on the floor crying.

"I will never accept it! I don't care if it means that I will never talk to you again. You are a traitor to our family, our village and to the world. I don't know why Aang could forgive you, but I never will. NEVER! You hear me? I can't believe you would do this to me." Sokka was also crying.

I was so taken back by what he had said. Did he really mean it? Does he really hate me? Never want to see me again? I thought he was ok with Zuko now, he obviously has proven himself to the world that he is nothing like his father. Why was Sokka acting like this? He should be proud of me; this means that the water tribes will be safe, no matter what. Oh spirits, help me. I don't know what to do now.

I was scared and felt like I had no one left, I didn't know what to do. So I ran, and ran and ran until I found myself in a forest near a small stream. I had no idea where I was or what was out here, but I felt safe. And that's when I noticed the full moon. I looked down at the reflection in the water and saw Yue in the water staring back at me. I shook my head, thinking that I was seeing things when her spirit submerged from the water and stood in front of me in a beam of moonlight. I had heard that when you are truly desperate that sometimes the spirits can present themselves to you, but I thought it was just a rumour, a myth.

"Katara, do not fear. Sokka is stubborn and afraid of change, but do not worry, he will come around. He is just afraid of losing his little sister. I have been watching you for the past two days and I'm afraid to say that things aren't going to get easier, but you just have to keep holding your head high, and remember who you are and always remember why you are doing this. You're doing it for Zuko yes, but mostly you are doing it for yourself. After everything you have been through, you disserve to be happy. Sokka loves you, and he can never truly hate you, just try to understand where he is coming from, and he will come around."

She placed a hand on my cheek and then she disappeared in a shimmer of light. I slowly raised my hand to my cheek where her hand had resided and a tear slid down my cheek, but not a tear of sadness, no a tear of joy, because I knew everything would be ok.

I slowly stood up suddenly feeling a wave of fatigue wash over me and I slowly made my way back to the palace. It was then that I realised that Zuko was probably worried sick about me. I ran back to the palace and sure enough people were scattering around everywhere looking for me. I made my way to his chambers where he was standing on the balcony looking out on the garden. I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind him, reaching up to kiss his neck. And suddenly I realise that Yue was right. I did disserve to be happy, and Zuko made me happy.

He span around suddenly and hugged me, lifting me off the ground. I couldn't help but smile to myself as he did this. I knew that it was going to be a hard road, but I knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

Zuko and I spent the remainder of the night talking and kissing, kissing mostly. Then as he went to sleep I walked out to the balcony and looked up at the moon, quietly I said thank you to Yue, and just as I was about to walk back inside I heard a quiet but distinctive you're welcome and I suddenly felt the comfort of a warm hug over take me and although I couldn't see her, I knew it was Yue.

I slowly climbed into bed with Zuko and snuggled up next to him. I knew I should have gone to my room, but I just felt so safe with Zuko. I started thinking about what the future had in store for us, and I slowly fell asleep with dreams of little children running around the palace gardens. I know it was way too early to think about children, but I loved the idea of having kids with Zuko.

* * *

**AN -- so i wasnt planning on making that chapter so long, but i kinda got carried away. lol  
isnt it funny how when you start writing you just cant stop. does that happen to anyone else or just me?**

**i dont know but all i know is when i start i have no idea what im writing until i do, when i started this chapter i didnt even think about Yue until i started to write it lol.**

**i hope it isnt all too over the top for the start of the relationship. but it cant be all smooth sailing right?**

**anyways R&R please. i want atleast 10 reviews from this chapter before i put the next one up.**

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

The light shone through the window and straight into my eyes. I gave a frustrated moan and rolled over trying to find Zuko, but instead, met a note on his pillow. I sat up and then noticed the fire nation dress sitting on the dresser and breakfast on the table. Curios, I opened the note to see what Zuko's excuse was.

_My beautiful Katara,_

_I'm extremely sorry that I couldn't be there to wake you but I had a very important meeting to attend to. I was going to wake you before I left, but you just looked so peaceful._

_I had the cook prepare you breakfast and I sent out for a traditional fire nation dress. You don't have to wear it, but I thought it would be more appropriate. _

_I have meetings all day and most of the night, so I wont see you until tomorrow. If you are in need of food or company my uncle will be around the palace grounds and I'm sure will be more then happy to help you. If you need me I will be in the meeting room._

_Have a nice day, and again, my deepest apologies._

_Zuko._

I smiled to myself, he was so sweet. I got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up, grabbing the dress on my way in. After I had washed up I sat down and ate the breakfast that was prepared for me. I had just finished when 3 servants came in. They all greeted me with a small bow and told me they were just making their rounds. One took the dishes I had, one started to make the bed and the third went into the bathroom.

I decided to leave them to their job and thought I would go to the meeting room and see if Zuko would get a break for lunch or anything like that. I walked down the long halls to the meeting room and took a deep breath before opening the big doors and walking in. The entire meeting room turned and looked at me and Zuko stood from his throne with a worried expression.

'Katara, what's wrong?'

Everyone was staring at me, their curious eyes burning a hole through my head. Zuko must have noticed that I felt uncomfortable in front of all the people and dismissed them and told them to have a break and that they would re-convene in half an hour.

We walked out of the room and down the hall and his expression softened.

'Thank you.'

I was confused. Why was he thanking me? I gave him a strange look and he chuckled a little.

'That meeting was so boring, you just saved me' he gave me a small smile and stopped walking, it took me a while to realise that he had stopped, so I was a few steps in front of him and had to walk back to him. 'So what was so important that you had to interrupt my meeting?' his words where harsh, but he said them sincerely. 'Well I wanted to know if you would get a break at all. I mean they can't expect you to work all day, you still have to eat.' He chuckled again and said that they usually get meals delivered and eat while they are in the meeting.

'But I suppose we could break for lunch and dinner' he said with a small smile.

'You're wearing the dress I left you' he said finally realising what I was wearing. I gave a small nod. 'You look beautiful' he said and I felt a crimson blush creep across my cheeks. 'I picked that out myself you know' he said trying to get a reaction. 'You have great taste' I said laughing slightly.

We walked to the gardens and sat down near a pond where the turtle ducks where swimming around. I always loved sitting there with Zuko, I just felt so safe. Being with him and knowing that my element was within my reach if anything ever happened, which I doubt it would, but apparently I spoke to soon, or thought for that matter. I noticed rustling from the bushes and then a spear coming towards Zuko and me with tremendous speed and force. With ease I bent a wave that stopped the spear and relaxed back into Zuko. I knew who had thrown it, and I knew it wasn't aimed at me, but at Zuko.

Zuko didn't even know that a weapon had been thrown at us, or him. And after a little while longer he said that he had to return to his meeting and that he would see me at lunch. I smiled and gave a small nod, and he kissed me and then walked back through the gardens. I got up and decided that enough was enough and that I was going to find Sokka and work this out.

I walked through the palace looking for Sokka and decided to check his room. As I reached his door I ran into Suki who was sneaking out with hardly any clothing on. Her eyes grew wide as she saw me and she started to stutter as she tried to explain herself. I just simply said I never saw her and she thanked me and walked off. I knocked on the door and Sokka came and opened it.

I decided that it was time that he listened to me, whether he liked it or not. So I threw a wave of water at him from my water pouch and froze him against the wall.

'What the hell Katara?' he screamed and I closed the door so that he wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

'We need to talk.' He gave me a stern but unsure look and I continued 'and you are going to listen' I said almost yelling, but I remained calm.

He glared at me and then closed his eyes in defeat.

'Gran Gran and Pakku are coming to the palace today, they should be here later tonight. I have told them that Zuko and I are together and they are happy for me. Dad also knows and even though he isn't thrilled he is still acceptant. So I just have one question for you Sokka.' I had started to cry in fear of the answer to the question I was about to ask. He looked at me obviously worried about what the question was going to be. 'Why is it that everyone else can accept Zuko and I, even Aang, but you, my own brother, the one person who has always supported me, always been there for me no matter what, can't? I have been there for you Sokka through everything, and I have stood beside you no matter what. And now, something different comes, something different but wonderful, and you hate me. I understand that you're scared that you will lose me and that this will change everything, but it wont, I will still be your sister no matter what. But you need to understand that Zuko makes me happy."

I didn't even want to stick around to hear the answer, or to hear what he had to say. I walked out of the room, releasing him from the ice and decided that I would go and see if I could find Suki or Toph or someone I could talk to. After walking around the palace for hours in an attempt to find one of the girls and failing I decided to see if Zuko and the meeting had broken for lunch.

I walked to the meeting room to see all of the people from the meeting sitting around the table casually eating. I started to look around in hopes of finding Zuko, but failed. Then suddenly I felt a pair of warms arms wrap around my waist from behind and a light kiss fall upon my cheek. I spun around to see Zuko looking down on me with a cute little smile on his face. 'I have a surprise for you' he said with a mischievous grin.

I had no idea what he was up to when he started to lead me towards the prison near the palace. What was he playing at? Was he taking me to see his sister? His father? Spirits, I wish I could read his mind. But sadly I couldn't.

We stopped at the front of the prison and he spoke to the guards about some stuff and asked them if they did what he asked and they said yes and bowed to us on our way in. When we walked into the prison he told me that earlier he was sent over to talk to the war prisoners and tell them that the war was over and that they would be free to go later that night. He then started to walk again and I followed intrigued at what the point of all of this was.

The he suddenly grabbed my hand and turned down a dark hall. He told me to stay close and not let go of his hand, that it was easy to get lost down here. Wherever "here" was. For a while I thought he was playing some sick joke on me, until he stopped in front of a cell and lit the torch to light up the room. I stood there in shock at what I saw, and I felt Zuko's hand on my shoulder and looked up to him as if asking, pleading with him that it was true and he just smiled and nodded, and a tear of joy ran down my face.

* * *

**AN -- ooh. what is it? haha only i know. if you want to know then get them reviews in people. ill update as soon as i can but im kinda swamped with school work right now. so sorry if it takes a while. again reviews please. i want atleast 5 before the next chapter but 10 would be great!  
so just press that little pupley button down there and tell me what you think.**

**PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

How was this possible? It wasn't possible. I saw her… I saw her body, cold and burned on the floor. It must be the light, a trick of the light, that's all. I squeezed my eyes shut, I had to be sure that she was really there before I got my hopes up. I opened my eyes and she was still there smiling at me sweetly, waiting for me to say or do something, anything. I wanted to speak, say something, ask her what was happening, but I just couldn't find my voice so I just stood there like a stunned mullet.

'My Katara' her voice was hoarse like she hadn't spoken in months, she slowly started to walk towards me from the back of the cell and when she finally reached me she slowly and cautiously raised her hand to my cheek. Her touch was still as soft and comforting as I remembered.

I jumped into her arms and embraced her not wanting to let go. It had been so long since I had hugged her, and I never wanted this moment to end, I never wanted to have to leave those arms again. Taking a step back to look at her, I then noticed her hands where cut and bruised and obviously broken, she was in bad shape. I summoned the water out of my canteen and it covered my hands. I held her hands in mine and the water then covered her hands too and started to glow, then as the water evaporated into her skin her hands healed up completely. She just stood there looking from me, to her hands and then back to me again.

'My little waterbender' she said with a small smile.

'Master waterbender' Zuko corrected her with a small smile gracing his features also. The sound of his voice made me jump a little; I had completely forgotten that he was there. I turned to him a smiled sweetly before giving him a quick peck on the cheek thanking him. I turned back to her and she looked so proud, she pulled me into another embrace and tears of joy ran down my face. She then took a step back and inspected me.

'You've grown up so well' she was admiring me when she then turned to Zuko, 'and what a handsome young man' I blushed slightly at this, mothers weren't supposed to say things like that. I looked over to Zuko and noticed that he was blushing slightly also and I giggled to myself. 'My necklace' I noticed that her voice was slowly going back to normal 'you're wearing it' she seemed shocked that I would be wearing it. Why wouldn't I? She gave it to me. 'Of course, I always wear it' I said surely and she just smiled and nodded. Zuko then ushered us out of the cell and back down the dark hall.

When we left the prison we all winched at the amount of light that was being shed upon us. After walking those dark halls, this amount of light was almost blinding. We started to walk back to the palace and when we reached the gates I noticed Sokka sitting next to a near by pond. I ran towards him, too excited to even think about the huge fight and the fact that he hated me at that moment, I didn't care. I was running towards him as fast as I could and screaming out his name, the other two lingered behind. Sokka stood up looking a little shocked at how I was approaching him and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to say it I had to tell him.

'Mum's back!!' I screamed, loud enough for the whole palace to hear. He looked at me with a crazed expression and then turned his back to me. 'What the hell are you talking about Katara? Mum's dead, I saw the body, so did you. If this is just an attempt to get me to talk to you then it's pathetic. How could mum be back?'

I hadn't even noticed that she and Zuko had caught up to me and were standing right behind me. I fell to my knees crying and then I heard her speak up. 'It was a decoy, so you wouldn't come looking for me.' Her voice was still hoarse, but a lot better then what it was in the prison.

He span on his heel and stared at her completely shocked, for a second I thought his eyes were actually going to pop out of his head. He ran towards her like a little kid and hugged her. 'Is it true? Are you really here?' she smiled at this remark and assured him that she was. 'But Katara, you said that when you went and confronted the guy that… well captured mum he said that he killed her.' 'he did, I guess he was covering up' I said.

We sat around the pond talking about our adventures and how we met Zuko and how we ended the war, although I left out the part when he saved my life. The she asked how long Zuko and I had been together and Sokka lost it again. He started screaming and threatening to kill Zuko and then threw his boomerang at him. I was expecting this and caught it easily. I then threw a wave at Sokka and froze him to a near by tree and stormed off.

(3rd person)

'What on Earth was that about?' The young Worriers mother asked with a confused expression.

Zuko stood up and looked over at Sokka and the boomerang that was on the ground near him. 'Katara! Come Back!' Zuko yelled after her 'Un-freeze your brother! Katara?' he gave a small sigh and rolled his eyes and ran after her.

'Yeah okay, just leave the non bender frozen to a tree. Thanks a lot guys.' He yelled after them obviously annoyed. He gave a small growl before directing his attention back to his mother.

'Mind telling me what's going on?' she asked crossing her arms, obviously annoyed about the confrontation between her two children.

Sokka then explained the situation to his mother and she sat and listened patiently, deciding that she would get Katara's side to the story later.

Mid sentence Sokka noticed his grandmother and her new husband and called then over.

'Gran Gran! GranPakku!'

'GranPakku?' the grandmother asked slightly amused and he just rolled his eyes.

'Hey a little help would be great…' Sokka said demanding that Pakku release him.

Just then Katara walked back out from the house and ran up to her grandparents embracing them both at the same time.

'Gran Gran! Pakku! It's so great to see you again'

She then took a step back and bowed to the great waterbending master who taught her. 'Master Pakku' she corrected herself. He bowed in return 'Master Katara, I hate to judge you, but perhaps you should un-freeze your brother' he questioned uncertain. Katara mumbled a small fine before a wicked grin consumed her face. She un-froze her brother and then lifted him on a wave which turned into a bubble of water that he was trapped on, and it was going further and futher in the air until in suddenly lost its form and dropped to the ground taking Sokka with it.

'happy?' she asked after Sokka had hit the ground, hard. She then smiled as he stood up rubbing his now sore back and she walked back into the house. It was then that Kana noticed her daughter and the whole world went black.

* * *

**AN -- bet you didnt expect that. did you? hahah. you know i know i should feel sorry for Sokka, but i just don't. HAHAHA!**

**thanks for all the reviews. you guys are tops. 10 more reviews and ill put the next chapter up. hope you all like it.. again, story idea's are apreciated. **

**PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

I ran into the palace as fast as I could. God I hated that Sokka was like this, couldn't he be nice to Zuko for the sake of mum. What is his problem? God he could be so infuriating sometimes. I was searching the palace grounds in hope of finding the young Avatar whom I had not seen in a while. I suddenly stopped in front of a large set of doors that lead to a garden. It seemed like a good place to look for him so without any hesitation I threw the doors open.

Aang and Zuko were sitting there talking when they were suddenly disturbed by the sound of the doors being opened. They both turned around at the same time looking at me for some sign of emotion, something that would help them determine what sort of a mood she was in, but there was none.

I sat down next to Zuko and lent into him playing with the water of a nearby pond. I let out a huge sigh that I felt had been building up for a while now, and it felt so good to let it go. Zuko was still obviously a bit concerned about the young airbenders feelings and looked to him asking for acceptance. Aang just simply nodded and Zuko kissed me on the cheek and rested his chin on top of my head.

Aang suddenly got up and said that he was going to go look for Toph, poor Aang, I felt so bad for him. But I knew that he will find someone else. Maybe even possibly a young earthbender/ metalbender, but I shouldn't get my hopes up. Zuko and I sat there for what seemed hours and then I remembered the meeting. 'What about your meetings?' he just shrugged and said he called them off. It started to get dark and we went inside. I then decided that I would go and find Sokka and give it one more shot at sorting this all out. I told Zuko that I would see him later and gave him a small kiss before walking down the hall towards Sokka's room.

I knocked on his door lightly and he opened it looked at me and then slammed the door in my face. I didn't expect that. It then opened again and he let me in. okay that was weird. He motioned for me to sit on the bed and I did so. I was worried about where this was going. He wasn't screaming, or fighting or hating me at all. This can't be good right?

'I spoke to mum about everything that has been going on and she said she is going to talk to you about it. She wants us to try and get along. It has been so long since she has seen us, she doesn't want to see us fighting. So I think we need to make an effort to get along for the sake of her. But lets get one thing straight, this does NOT mean that I am okay with you and Zuko or this situation, and as long as mum isn't around I don't plan to be nice to him, or stop trying to kill him for that matter. Now I think you should leave.' Wait was he calling the shots? Has he forgotten what happened outside not too long ago when he attempted something like this. And before he could even see what was coming he was frozen against the wall, once again.

'You know what, I'm not okay with putting on the happy family act just for mum. If you cant accept me and Zuko then don't hide it from her. It will make life harder. For crying out loud Sokka, I think this has gone on long enough now. I know you're worried that Zuko will hurt me, but he wont, nothing will happen to me. He really cares about me.' I finished this with a small smile.

'how do you know that? How do you know its not all an act?'

'because Sokka, if it was, then he never would have jumped in front of a bolt of lightening for me.' Sokka looked shocked, I never told him or the rest of the group about this, Zuko didn't want the praise. 'Zuko and I didn't want anyone to know, but when we were fighting Azula she shot a bolt of lightening at me, as a surprise attack and he dived in front of it and took it straight to the heart. He almost died, if I hadn't healed him when I did, well I don't want to think about that. He was willing to die for me Sokka. Now do you get it?!' i was screaming through my tears.

He just bowed his head in defeat. 'can you let me go, I have something I need to do'

I knew where he was going, I knew he was going to see Zuko, but I knew that Zuko could protect himself and I wouldn't be far behind, if he needed me. I reluctantly let him go and he walked out towards Zuko's chambers. I waited a few seconds and then stalked after him, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

As I stood outside Zuko's door listening in on what was happening I was shocked by what I heard.

'Look Sokka I don't want to fight you anymore'

'I'm not here to fight'

'oh, then why are you here?'

'Katara just spoke to me, she told me what you did when you were fighting Azula and I realised that what I am doing is well… childish. I know how much you care about Katara, but please understand, I care about her a lot too, she is my little sister, and it's my job to look after her. I love her, and well I guess I was afraid that I would lose her. I have lost so much in my life because of the Fire Nation, I didn't want to add my sister to the list.'

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I silently thanked Yue for her guidance, and for watching over Sokka and me, and I heard Zuko say a quiet thank you to Sokka.

'But if you ever hurt my sister, or give me any reason to think that you will, you're a dead man.'

Zuko chuckled and assured Sokka that he wouldn't and then I felt a hand on my shoulder as the tears fell down my cheeks.

I quickly turned on my heel to see who had caught me eaves dropping and was relieved to see it was only my mother.

'Katara honey, we need to talk' we walked towards the chambers she was set up in and she closed the door behind us as we walked in.

She gave me a talk about marriage, cultures, sex, relationships and children, all of which I knew plenty about, but she wanted to make sure I knew everything I would need to know. I think she was over reacting a bit, I mean Zuko and I haven't been together long enough to think about any of this yet. It was then that said something that made me regret thanking Yue so soon, the people of the Fire Nation might not be too happy about Zuko and I being together.

* * *

**A/N -- people are just never happy. haha.  
thanks for all the reviews. **

**come on people. you know the drill by now. 10 more and ill put up the next chap. hope you like this one.  
im not too sure about it. i dont think its as good as some of my others, but hey, we cant all be perfect right? and dont worry there will be plenty more Drama to come for all your people who love your drama. no relationship is perfect.. they all need work right?**

**anyway. more reviews. it might thake me a little bit longer to write the next one due to school. eugh. and i have a bit of a block. so ideas would be great. **

**PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had passed without anything much going on, Zuko had meetings, Sokka was trying to avoid me and Zuko because he still didn't want to admit that he was wrong, and my Family spent as much time together as possible. My Gran and Pakku were scheduled to leave then next day and my mother wanted to go to The Earth Kingdom to find my father, and Sokka was going to Kyoshi Island with Suki, so it was just going to be Zuko and me, and no more dramas. Or so I hoped.

But of course nothing in life is that easy and the spirits seem to think its fun to keep messing with Zuko and I. So day after day there was a new challenge, another mile stone for us as a couple. Couldn't we get a break anywhere? But one by one we overcame these little tests and still stayed together. There was supposed to be a big party coming up soon. All the most important people from all the nations would be there including my family. But that wasn't for a while yet.

As I was thinking about all these things I noticed a small figure enter my room. The young girl had fire nation clothing on, but she obviously didn't belong in them. You could tell by the colour of her skin and her black hair that she kept up in a neat bun, but today it was down around her shoulders. She looked beautiful like that.

'Hey Toph, what happened to your earth kingdom clothes?'

'Sparky made me wear these' she replied sourly

'He made you?' I asked with a hint of laughter in my voice. No one could ever "Make" the young earthbender do anything.

'Ok, so he asked me really nicely and bribed me with some fire flakes'

I couldn't help but laugh. There is only one person who loves food just as much, if not more then my brother, and that was Toph.

I decided that I was going to train out in the garden and asked Toph if she would like to join me, but to my surprise she said no.

'I have a date' she said with a huge grin.

'With Aang?' I asked in a know-it-all kind of voice. She just flashed me another huge grin, nodded her hair and walked out of the room.

Looks like I'm on my own for training.

I walked out into the garden that I loved so much, and to my surprise, found Zuko sitting there next to the pond. I was about to walk over to him until _Wait is he… crying?_ Zuko was crying? What was going on? I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him trying to pour all the love into that one hug so he knew that I was there for him. It was almost like I was worried if I didn't hug him with enough love he would fall apart on me. He just turned to me and held onto me like his life depended on it.

We were like that for at least half an hour before he said anything.

He pulled back, tears staining his cheeks and looked at me trying to give me a reassuring smile, but failing.

'I'm sorry' wait what was he apologising for? I had no idea what was going on here but he had absolutely no reason to apologise. I just hugged him again and held him in fear of losing him forever.

* * *

­­­­­­Aang and Toph were walking out of the palace, both with huge grins on their faces, when they ran into Iroh. He just told them to have fun and left them in peace, sensing what was going on. They set off to find Appa. Aang had a plan for this date, he wanted it to be a date that Toph never forgot.

He jumped up on Appa and then helped Toph up. He had a picnic basket in his hand filled to the brim with all of Toph's favourite foods. He was going to take her on a picnic on Ember Island.

'Yip, Yip' and they were off, on their way to a great day.

As they flew over the waters towards the island, Aang crawled into the saddle and sat beside Toph who was looking a bit nervous, she never did like flying.

She looked so beautiful with her long black hair falling around her shoulders and the way it moved in the wind made her look like a goddess. The way her pail skin seemed to radiate in the sun was magnificent. He wondered to himself if he ever really realised how beautiful she really was. The way her eyes always spoke the truth, even if she was blind, and the beautiful pale green made Aang wish he could stare at them forever.

'Umm, Aang?' Aang jumped at the sound of his name, he had been so transfixed in her eyes, he didn't even notice that she was shifting uncomfortably. 'I may be blind, but I can feel you staring at me'

'Oh, sorry' he said rubbing his head as a red blush reached his cheeks. Toph just laughed and shook her head.

* * *

We were still sitting in the garden, poor Zuko, I have never seen him like this. I wish I knew what was going on, but I didn't want to push him.

'Katara, I'm so happy that you found your mother again' this came as a bit of a shock to me. So that's what this was about, family. Poor Zuko, he had hardly any family left. His father was in prison, his mother was no where to be seen, he sister was crazy and at the boiling rock all he really had left was his uncle who had been like a father to him all these years, it must be hard.

Of course he still had me and the rest of the Gaang, we were his family too, but that was different. It was then that I decided that I had to help Zuko find his mother, no matter what. He found my mother for me, even if it was by accident. And now I had to help him find his.

It was getting late so we made our way into the palace, and into Zuko's room. We were just sitting there for what seemed like years. I wondered if the silence would ever be broken. But then I realised he wasn't really in the mood to talk, so I decided I would leave him to get some rest. I kissed him pouring all my feelings of love, support and sadness into it and then walked out of his room. Not one word was spoken until I was almost at the door.

'Stay with me' it wasn't a question, or an order, it was a plea. He was begging me to stay with him, I guess he was afraid of being alone again. I gave him a small smile and walked back to the bed and got in. He crawled in on the other side and I curled into him, hugging him, whispering sweet things in his ear as he cried himself to sleep. I felt so bad that there wasn't anything else I could do, I wanted so badly to wipe away his tears, but I knew I couldn't, there was only one person with that power, his mother.

**AN - i thought i would put in a bit of Taang, and there will be more soon as well as more Zutara and a secret visitor. can you guess who? no its not his mother, that would be lame and boring. no it's someone you will never think of. unless of course your mind works like mine.**

**ok so i decided that i should write this because people seem to be pretty bent out on getting the next chapter, so i took some time out from Drama rehersal to do this. so you better appreciate it.**

**you know the drill by now. 10 reviews and the next chap will be up. and if i dont get them, then the next chapter will never come. well. it might, but it will take forever. so get the reviews in, there my motivation.**


	10. Chapter 10

In the dark of the night, a small figure could be made out slinking around through the trees. She then approached another figure, which was a lot taller and musclier, it was obviously a guy. The girl had her light brown hair in a braid that fell around her left shoulder. She was young and dressed in the uniform of the Kyoshi Warrior with white and red makeup covering her entire face. The guy was also young, and looked like a warrior although not dressed in anything to specify that. He was wearing a light blue tunic and blue pants. His long hair was tied back in a 'warrior's wolf tail' or a ponytail.

As the girl approached the boy he stood up from where he was sitting against a tree. Suddenly the girl grabbed his face and kissed him in a deep and passionate kiss. The boy's eyes grew wide; it almost looked like they were going to fall out. She pulled away and slinked back into the night.

As the boy sat down looking astonished another figure could be seen in amongst the trees and a small cry could be heard. Then the figure dashed away into the night. The boy shot up and looked at the figure running off into the distance.

'SUKI!' he yelled after her. But she just kept running.

The boy slummed down and sat against the tree again with his head in his hand looking mighty sorry for himself.

_--_

_The next morning_

Sokka awoke with a bad feeling, he knew today wasn't going to be easy, thanks to the two Kyoshi warrior's he had encountered late last night.

He decided to stay in bed a little while longer when there was a nock on the door, well not so much a nock as a very loud banging sound, almost like the door was about to be knocked down. He slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing at the door was most of the Kyoshi warriors, they were all out of uniform, and looked like they had only just woken up. He just stood there looking at them with a blank expression; nothing was said for about 2 mins, the girls just stood there scolding him. Then he noticed someone trying to push through the crowd of warriors. It was Suki.

Then it finally hit him, like a ton of brick, he was in big trouble. He searched the crowed trying to find the young warrior who kissed him last night, but couldn't see Ty-Lee anywhere. He just stood there staring at Suki looking really guilty. Then her face softened slightly, only for a split second, if you blinked you would have missed it.

'Why don't we go for a walk?' she said in a hard tone, although her face said that she meant it sincerely. Once they were away from the village and in amongst the trees near the river she turned to him and waited for an explanation.

'Look Suki, I know what you think you saw, but it's not what you think'

'You kissed her!' she screamed in his face, tears streaming down her face.

'No, I didn't' he assured her, 'she kissed me, I never kissed back'

'Well you didn't seem to be in much of a hurry to stop her, I always knew she liked you, but I never knew she would do this, that you would do this.'

'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING' he was getting a bit annoyed.

She chocked back some tears and he softened his tone.

'It wasn't my fault, it was…' he trailed off as he noticed a red messenger hawk fly over them. 'Hawky?' he was shocked to see his old messenger bird flying over him, he thought he was gone for good.

'Hawky?' Suki asked looking puzzled, then the bird swooped down, almost hitting Suki in the head and landed right on Sokka's arm.

--

Sokka was mad, really mad, what the hell was she thinking last night? He never gave her any hints towards anything… did he? Well he was going to get to the bottom of this, he had decided that.

He reached the door to her house and started banging on it, she didn't answer. He knocked harder, still nothing. He was ready to kick down the door when she opened it. She took one look at his face and burst into tears. Straight away his face softened, he didn't mean to make the cheerful girl cry, he just wanted to know what the hell was going on. She stepped to the side motioning for him to come in, he walked through the thresh hold and realised there was no turning back now.

'I'm sorry' she said trying to shake of the tears.

'Why? Why did you kiss me? I never gave you any reason to think that I liked you or thought of you in any way other then a friend'

'I know' she said

'Then why?' he asked starting to get annoyed.

'I… I don't know' she said in a small voice.

'YOU DON'T KNOW?' now he was really annoyed, and yelling loud enough for the entire village to hear, not that he really cared.

'I'm sorry!' she cried.

'Sorry? You're Sorry? Spirits! You're worse then my sister and Zuko!'

'What do you mean?' she asked looking confused.

'There pathetic excuse for a relationship is what I mean!'

'Zuko… and Katara..?' she asked still looking confused.

'Yes! But that's not the point!' he kept rambling on about respect and friendship and how she almost ruined his relationship with Suki, but she wasn't really listening.

_Zuko, and Katara, are together? Wow, I never expected that, come to think of it, they would make a cute couple. I wonder why Mai never told me about it, well she is coming later, I'll ask her._ She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Sokka looking even angrier then before.

'I have to go and greet Mai at the front gates; I'll talk to Suki later tonight ok?'

He was about to protest when she started to run away waving and yelling ok bye back to him.

_Troublesome woman_ he thought to himself.

--

Ty-Lee ran to the front Gates to the village as quickly as she could, ignoring everyone she went past, she hadn't seen Mai for so long, and she really missed her.

She then saw a ship dock and a tall woman with long black hair and dark red fire nation clothes step off the ship. She looked rather depressed and bored with everything; none the less Ty-Lee ran up to her with a huge grin on her face and hugged her.

'MAI! It's so good to see you again!' she screeched in joy.

'Yeah, yeah, it's good to see you too… now get off me!' Said Mai in her usual bored voice trying to shake the other girl off of her.

They started walking towards the village when she remembered her conversation with Sokka. 'Hey Mai, why didn't you tell me about Zuko and Katara?' asked Ty-Lee sounding kind of hurt.

'What about them?' replied Mai sounding bored by the topic.

'That there together silly' Ty-Lee said laughing slightly.

Mai then stopped dead in her tracks, her face looked a lot more pail then usual and she looked like she was either going to cry, or kill someone, or both.

'Wait you didn't know either?' Ty-Lee asked, realising her slip up.

Mai just stood there with an evil look in her eye.

'No, I didn't'

**AN --**

**hey guys, i know in the last chapter i said that i would be brining in a misterious guest and what not, and i still am, but it will be in the next chapter, i decided to get this part over and done with first.  
sorry it took me so long to update, but ive been so busy, with school and stuff, and then my dad had a heart attack, and now i have apendicitus - or however you spell it - so yeah. it might be a while till the next one as well. but im on holidays now, so it depends.**

**you know the deal, 10 reviews and the next one will go up. come on guys, i need the motovation now more then ever. **

**PEACE**


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke the next morning, but Zuko was no where to be found. I sat up in a sudden panic; I hope he didn't do anything stupid. Then just as my imagination got the worst of me Zuko walked in holding a tray.

'Oh, you're up' he said with a cute little smile on his face.

He walked over to the bed and sat the tray down on the table next to the bed and then sat down beside me. He seemed to be avoiding my eyes; he must have been embarrassed about what had happened the night before.

I slowly raised my hand to his cheek and tried to force him to look me in the eye, but he wouldn't. I gave him a small peck on the cheek and a smile and then rested my head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. We sat like that for most of the morning, just enjoying each others company; it wasn't until late afternoon that we left his chambers.

We decided to go for a walk down to the beach just as the sun was starting to set, it was a beautiful sight. Watching the transformation from day to night, fire to water, it just seemed right. We sat there for hours after the sun had set, not speaking a word, and just sitting there lost in thought but loving the company.

When we were suddenly interrupted by the sound of more people, but we weren't bothered by them, it wasn't like it was a mob, just two people, maybe three. We just sat there starring at the stars and the full moon. I could feel the power flowing through me, and sitting in Zuko's arms, with the warmth surrounding me, I felt invincible. I wasn't really sure if that was a bad thing or not, probably not good for my ego, but if anything did go wrong, then at least I felt safe.

The couple were strolling along the beach; it was almost like they didn't see us. Wait, that's Aang and Toph, I thought to myself. Zuko and I remained still and quiet and they just strolled right past us hand in hand.

We decided to go back to the palace and have some dinner since we had missed out earlier. We approached the palace and walked inside to see the usual sight, servants busy at work, generals racing back and forth planning ways to upgrade the military, not that they really need too.

Then as we walked into the dinning room we saw someone that was out of place, who was not expected at all. We both looked at each other in shock, wondering what he was doing here; he just looked back at us with a stern look on his face. We immediately dropped our hands and took a small step away from each other and then approached the table and sat down on opposite sides.

--

(Aangs POV)

After dinner I decided to go for a walk and asked Toph if she wanted to join me, she graciously agreed and we walked outside as the cool night air hit us. There was a gently breeze that blew Tophs hair that was now let down most of the time and hung around her shoulders.

She was wearing a traditional fire nation dress, well it was kind of a dress and kind of pants, but it suited her, and she did look beautiful. I looked at her and smiled and a small red blush crept upon her pail face. I leant over and kissed her on the cheek and her blushed deepened, she looked so cute. As we were walking out of the palace gates we noticed someone a bit unexpected. But we decided to ignore it and keep walking.

We walked down towards the beach, thinking it would be nice to walk over the cool sand while the waves danced at our feet on this hot night. As we were walking we noticed Katara and Zuko sitting on a rock looking out at the stars, his arm was snaked around her waist and she was leaning on him, almost lying on him. They both seemed to be deep in thought so we decided to leave them and keep walking. As we got back to the palace, I decided that I needed to go to bed, and Toph said she was going to find something to eat. I gave her a small peck on the lips goodnight and she walked away blushing.

--

(Katara's POV)

At the end of the table was a man with chocolate brown hair and mocha coloured skin, much like her own. His hair was longish and hung down around his shoulders. He had two strands of hair at the front with blue pieces of leather and a bead on each. He looked to be aging perhaps in his late 30's. He wore a stern expression on his face and stared at the young couple, his eyes were like piercing blades, just waiting for the right time to strike. He was wearing a short sleeved top and a pair of long pants, but the unexpected thing was they were red.

He cleared his throat as if he were going to speak, but instead just kept staring at the two of them. Finally, Zuko couldn't take it anymore.

'So, what brings you to the fire nation, Chief Hakoda?' he asked cocking his head to the side, trying to look like he was interested in the young waterbenders father.

'I heard that you were with my daughter, I needed to check things out for myself' he replied in a stern voice.

I felt myself tense up, I knew the only reason he was doing this was because he loved me and because he cared about me, but couldn't he love and care about me back in the earth kingdom? I let out a breath I had been holding in and sighed expecting the worst. Nothing good would come from this, I knew that as a fact.

**AN -  
Hey guys, i know this is up earlier then expected, but i got bored and decided i would be nice **

**and obviously i didnt get 10 reviews for the last chapter, but meh.**

**altho i think i must have atleast 10 from one reviewer/ reader alone.  
anyways you know the drill. 10 more and ill put the next one up, come on i need motivation. otherwise im just too lazy**

**PEACE**


	12. abandoned

**Hey everyone who reads this story.**

**i know i keep posting authors notes about this, and i am truely sorry, but i just cant keep writing it, so im going to have to abandon it i think. i have lost all motivation to write this story - i am just completly over avatar.**

**if someone would like to continue writing it for me then i would be happy to do that and if you message me we can arrange it somehow. but otherwise im afraid you will have to live without this story, although im sure it wont really make that much difference to your life.  
i mean it's not like your gonna go jump off a bridge cause i gave up on a story. well i hope not anyway...**

**so again, i am really sorry. i hope i havent dissapointed anyone too much, but i will keep writing other stories if you decide to read them. **

**SORRY GUYS!**

**and i know i keep saying im sorry, but i hope that just proves to you how sorry i really am.**

**PEACE!  
and keep reading my other work.**

**xXAndieXx**


	13. Un abandoned!

**Ok so i know i said i was abandoning this story and everything, but i have decided that i might try and write some more of it now. i like to think that i have grown as an author and that i can write some more, **

**if nothing else, i love a challenge. I think im going to have to brush up on some of my Avatar episodes, but i got such amazing response from this story, it seems like a shame to give it up.**

**SO, I am working on a new chapter now, and between this and the Twilight fic i am working on it might take a bit longer to update both, but atleast its still gonna be up and running.**


End file.
